The missing piece
by twilightmom25
Summary: After graduation Edward left bella. She found out she wa pregnant with twins. 3 years later she runs into his iblings at her college. Now shes forced with telling him that hes a dad finally. How will he take it. Will they finally be a family? All Humman
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own twilight, I do however own Emma and Erika. **

Chapter One

"Come on Emma Rose and Erika Alice Swan You guys r gunna be late for school" I hollered down the hallway to my apartment.

"Coming mommy" Emma answered.

She was the more quieter of the two. They came running out of their bedroom. How they put outfits together I will never know. But I cant forget who their aunts r. As I thought of Alice and Rose I smiled to myself.

"Alright ready to go girls"

"Yes mommy" they said together.

_That still always struck me as odd. Like they have some other since that you only get if you're a twin. They finish eachothers sentences and speak together a lot. They were a lot like me well ok Emma was she was the clumsier of the two. That girl could trip over air I swear. And Erika well she had so much grace just like her father. Oh crap Bella don't go there._

"Alright lets get your backpacks and get in the car"

_As we walked out into the warm sunny day that was rare for the fall in Seattle we climed into my Jeep Cheroke. The girls buckled themselves up in their booster seats.I put the key in ignition and was about to pull out onto my street when I saw something that looked oddly familiar. A yellow Porsche. It couldn't be her could it. Nah. I read in a magazine that Alice was a very famous fashion designer. People were fighting for an Alice Cullen orginal. I wondered if she was still with Jasper. I finall got on the street and headed towards the girls preschool. Luckly I could take back roads to get there casue I really didn't want to get stuck in the morning traffic. Been there done that it sucks. 15 minutes later we were infront of their school looking for a parking spot._

"All right girls we are here. Out we go"

_Emma and Erika climbed out and grabed their bags. We started walking towards the school._

_When we got inside I signed them in and leaned down to give them each a hug and kiss goodbye._

"You girls be good for your teacher" I said

"Always mommy" Erika replied.

"We will mommy" Emma said.

_I excited their school and headed to college. I was going to the bookstore to get my books for class tomorrow. I dreamed of being a writer. I wanted to minor in music but I thought that might be putting to much on my plate. I loved to sing though so that's why I took one music class a quarter. As I pulled up to the University of Washington I saw it again that yellow Porsche. When I got a parking spot close enough to the Porsche my mouth dropped when I saw who got out. O this is not happening. There standing next to her car was none other than Alice Cullen. I slowly got out of my Jeep hopeing that maybe she wouldn't see me. It wasn't that I didn't want to see Alice, cause god knows I missed her and well everyone of them, I just didn't know if I was ready to see them and catch up. Knowing Alice that is exactly what she would want to do. Oh god how I missed her. Well luck was not on my side today. Cause all of a sudden I heard… "_BELLA… Is that you"

_I turned towards her voice and a slow smile crept across her face._ "Oh my god. It is" _That little pixie was across the few spaces so fast I barely had time to register it. The next thing I knew she was hugging me with all her might, which might I add was a lot more than I remembered._

"Hey Alice, I missed you to" I tried to get out.

"How have you been? What are you doing here? Hows Charlie?" She asked

"Alice what are you doing over here… oh my god. Bella is that you?" Rose asked

" Hi Rose nice to see you to"

_All of a sudden Alice looked in my jeep and noticed the two booster seats. I looked in the direction she was looking. Oh god please don't ask me casue I will not be able to lie to her._

"Bella, did you have kids?" Alice asked

"Um Yah"_ I blushed.. with your brother._

"Wow whos the lucky guy" Rose asked

"oh what are their names, how old r they" Alice asked excidetly._ Well I know where girls get their excitement from._

"Um they r 3, their names are Emma Rose and Erika Alice Swan, and no I am not with their father." I answered all of their questions well almost all of them.

_I watched as their faces went from shock to excitement to confusion. I could tell the wheels in Alice's brain where moving she was gunna connect the dots soon. Edward had left me just a little over 3 ½ years ago. I didn't know I was pregnant when he said goodbye. I was completely shocked when I went to the doctor and found out I was like 4 months pregnant. All of a sudden Alice started jumping up and down and saying something_

"Bella… earth to Bella… You in there"

"Um yah I just spaced sorry"

"You named them after Alice and I" Rose asked

"Well yah couldn't think of any better names, they have similar personalities to you guys to"

"Bella whose the dad?" Alice asked

_Crap I knew she was gunna ask this. I could tell her right. They wouldn't tell him. Other than the fact that they were their family would they keep this from Edward would they be able to. After and inward battle with myself I decided I wouldn't be able to lie and should just tell them. I knew this day was gunna happen I was just hoping it was later on down the road._

"Edward" I barely said

"Who" Rose asked

I sighed "Edward is their father"

"I knew it" Alice said excidetly

"When can we meet them"

"Whoah slow down Alice, they r only three I don't want to scare them"

"But they r our nieces and named after us.. And you know Esme and Carlisle are gunna want to meet them" Rose replied

"And Edward has a right, heck maybe this will be his out" Alice said

"His out" I said

"Oh yah hes been kinda glummy since he said we had to leave and pretty much whoring himself out" Rose said bluntly

_All of a sudden two guys Id recognize anywhere walked up to Rose and Alice. When they got near there surprise was written across their face. It left Emmett's a lot quicker than it did Jasper's_

"Squirt is that you" Emmett asked"

"Hey brother bear" I used his nickname since he used mine

_Next thing I knew I was ingulfed in a big bear hug, barely able to breath. Same old Emmett._

"how the hell have you been, squirt" He asked

"Hey bells, ive missed you" Jasper said

"Hey jazz, I missed you to"

"So what are you girls talking about" Jasper asked

"Oh about how Bella has two 3 year old girls named after Alice and I" Rose replied

_My mouth dropped open. Jasper went from confused to calm. I think he cought on rather quickly. Emmett was just surprised and was that a look of hurt I saw. I cant believe rose just said that. _

"That's not the best part" Alice squeaked

_O crap_

"Guess what"

"What" Emmett asked still looking at me

"We are aunts and uncles" Alice screamed excidetly.

_Emmett finally caught on he looked really excited and swooped into another hug. _

"hey guys I'd love to continue this conversation but ive got to head to the bookstore before my class starts tomorrow." I said

"O we will walk with you. That's y we are hear to." Rose said

"Wait you guys are going to school here, Alice aren't you a fashion designer already" I asked confused

"Yes but I don't run my own business and wanted to take aome classes on it" she answered

"o" I replied

_We all started walking silently towards the bookstore. Emmett was the first to speak_

"Hey squirt Edward doesn't know does he" Emmett asked.

"No" I replied

"Do you have pictures of them. Id love to see them" Rose asked

"Sure" I said

_I pulled out my wallet from my purse and found the recent photos we had just done at walmart. _

"oh they are adorable" Alice said

"They r a great mix between you and Edward" Jasper said

_Even though Emma and Erika r twins they have different looks. Emma has my mahogany curly hair and Edwards piercing emerald eyes, Erika had Edwards bronze curly hair and my chocolate eyes. _

"Hey mom and dad are having a bbq later today, why don't you grab the girls and come over" Alice asked

"Would that really be a wise decision with Edward being their" I asked

"Well yah what better time then the present to tell him hes a dad" Emmett stated

"I think that would be a wise idea but we need to ease into telling him that, but you do need to tell him tonite bells" Jasper said

"Im scared though you guys"

_It felt great to be able to talk to all of them again._

"I know you are bells, but you have us to help. And I for one cant wait to meet these beautiful darlings. And Esme and Carlisle will be thrilled no matter what his reaction" Jasper said

"I can come over and help you get ready and get one introduction out of the way if you want" Alice asked excidetly.

"Oh me to. Ease the cituation some" Rose said

"Ok Ill go, but only if you all will be their when I tell him" I said

"Ofcourse" Jasper said

"Wouldn't miss it" Emmett replied

"Not gunna leave your side" Alice said

"That is definitely doable" Rose said

_We had finally reached the bookstore and all walked in to gather and pay for our books. I had an uneasy feeling about tonite but hey it had to happen some time. How do you explain to two three year olds that they were going to meet their long lost family. Ugh im way in over my head. As if he realized how scared I was Jasper came up to me and gave me a big hug._

"It will all work out. We already love these girls and haven't even met them yet, Bells." Jasper said trying to calm me down.

"I believe you jazz, I just don't know how he will react"

"If I know Edward, he will be shocked then feel like such and idiot for leaving you with a burden and then he will come around"

"I don't want him to see them as a burden though"

"I know but intialy hes gunna feel like it was casue he wasn't there to help. He's not gunna be upset with you he will be upset with himself"

"o I know. But hes not the only one to blame"

"why didn't you try and find him and tell him"

"I did, and actually Charlie was the one who found you guys in the end, but when I fianly got to Alaska I chickened out. I stayed in Anchorage for a couple of months trying t find a way to tell him. I was almost 7 months when I left to go back to Forks."

"You were there and we didn't know it"

"Yah which was weird cause I saw you guys all over town a lot, I would just hide in the shadows. I didn't know what to say. Much like I still don't."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Alice and Rose will help you come up with a plan"

_After we finished our conversation the rest of the group caught up to us and we walked back to the vechicles. Alice pulled out her cell and dialed someones number. I wasn't planning on listening till I heard what she said._

"Hey mom, the bbg is more the an engagement bbq its also a surprise for Edward."

"Yah mom for Edward. We bumped into someone from his past at the college. Oh mom shes bringing two little girls to"

"Calm down mom, No its not TANYA. Its Bella."

_She held the phone away from her ear. We all started laughing at the excited screamimg coming from the other end of the line._

"MOM.. I've got to go. We will see you in a couple of hours. Love you to, bye"

_She hung up her phone and smiled_

"Mom sounded excited" Emmett stated

"Yah I think she was crying. Apparetnly she really missed Bella." Alice laughed.

"Well if we r gunna do this and I only have a couple of hours left to prepare the girls I think I should go pick them up and head home." I said

"Oh Rose and I will follow you. Or would you rather us meet you at your place" Alice asked

_I thought about that… _"Meet me at my place, it wont take me that long to get the girls"

"Alright, whats your address we will meet you out front" Rose asked

_I gave it to them and we exchanged cell numbers. "_oh alice please don't attack them the minute we get there I think I would rather tell them with you guys in person"

"Ok bella, go get the girls see you in half and hour." Alice said

_Oh this was gunna be a very interesting day. Although I was glad they were all taking this really well. _


	2. The meeting

_**Chapter 2: The meeting**_

_I headed towards my house with girls. I was starting to get nervous. If I was this nervous with them meeting Alice and Rose how was it going to be with Edward. As we neared the apartment I started telling the girls we were gunna be meeting some important people and to be on their best behavior._

"Yes mommy" Erika said

"What kind of peple?" Emma asked

"Old friends of mine" I said

"Cool" Emma said.

_When we pulled up to my apartment there in the Porsche was Alice and Rose. Here goes nothing. I climbed out of my jeep and told the girls to behave. We aprochaed Rose and Alice and asked them to follow us in. Ofcourse the girls were running straight ahead. It was at that moment that Emma fell to the ground, her gracefulness strickes again. Rose covered her mouth to hide a smile and Alice Covered her laughter up. We finaly got to our duplex apartment and entered._

"girls put your stuff in your room and meet us in the living room I want you to meet my friends" I said

"Ok mommy" they said together

"Wow that's kinda weird" Rose said

"hey wait don't you and Jasper do that" I asked seeing as how they were twins

"well yah but It was weird to watch someone else do it"

I laughed

"They are adorable" Alice said

At that moment the girls walked in.

"Emma, Erika I would like you to meet Rosealie Hale and Alice Cullen"

Emma was the first to speak "are these the girls that we are named after"

"Yes" I repied

"And actually its now Rose Hale Cullen" Rose said.

"You and Emmett got married" I asked

"Yah last summer and this winter Alice and Jasper our getting married" Rose replied

"Wow, congrats you two."

"So you knew my mommy when she was little" Erika asked

"Yeah we did, We met her when she was a little older than you" Alice answered

I took this as my in to tell the girls that these were their aunts.

"Em, Er I have something to tell you, its gunna be hard for mommy to tell you"

They looked at me confused.

"Well Rose and Alice are your aunts, They r your dads sisters"

The girls were silent for what seamed like forever. The finally Erika spole first

"So we were named after our aunts"

"Yeah you were"

"So you our aunts" Emma asked quietly

Alice got down to there level. "yeah we are, is that ok with you"

They thought about that and big smiles crossed their faces.

"YEAH" they both screamed together and ran and hugged Alice nearly making her fall over.

Rose and I laughed. Well that one obsticale that I had over come. The biggest one was yet to come. At that moment I realized I had no idea how I was gunna tell him.

"Girls why don't you go play in your room so mommy and your aunts can make some lunch."

"OK mommy, come on Emma" Erika Said

After they left my emotions over took me and I started crying.

"Bella what's wrong. Don't cry" Alice said

"I… I…. Don't know how to tell him. He's gunna hate me for not telling him. I tried honestly. I wrote so many letters and emails. I even flew to Alaska to try and find you guys when I found out but I chickened out" I ranted

"O Bella we will figure it out. I bet that if we get there early enough and talk to Esme she will come up with something. If not the Carlisle can help us." Alice said.

"Ok" was all I got out.

"When is the BBQ" I asked

"At 300" Rose answered

I looked at the clock on my wall that was only and hour in half a way.

"Do you guys want to tell the girls that we are going to your house for a BBQ while I collect myself and get ready to leave" I asked

"Sure we can do that" Alice said

As they walked off to the girls room I went to my bathroom and splashed water on my face to try and regain my emotions and to tell myself that it would all be ok. It was going to work out. The girls would have there dad. Rose came into the bathroom after a few minutes.

"You ok" She asked.

"Yah I just needed a few minutes. The girls ready to go"

"They are stoked. We told them they get to meet their uncles and topped it off with meeting their grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle."

"You guys r the best. I've missed you all. I'm so glad everyone is taking this ok"

"Well why wouldn't we. I for one am stocked to be Aunt Rose. Espicaly since I can take them shopping. Alice is really excited"

I laughed at the thought of my girls shopping with Rose and Alice. That got me in a better mood.

"Do you need help picking out anything to wear. Alice is helping the girls." Rose asked

I laughed again. "Sure why not."

We went back to my room and Rose rummaged threw my closet. When she walked out I was actually ok with what she picked out. It was a simple blue vneck tshirt and my favorite Sweathshirt. Whit a pair of Low rise jeans.

"Wow we aren't going to go overboard on the bella Barbie." I asked

"No I figured we'd go easy on you tonite. Its just a BBQ anyways."

I laughed. Once I had changed into the outfit that Rose picked out I walked into my living room to see to very excited girls. Oh yeah they have Alice's hyperness.

"What are you two so excited about" I asked

"We are going to meet our Grandma and Grandpa" Emma said

I laughed. "What about grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renee"

"Oh we love them to but we didn't know we had two more" Erika said.

At that rose, Alice, and I all started laughing. "Alright lets get this show on the road shall we"

The girls ran and grabbed their Sweatshirts and headed out. I turned and locked my door. The girls ran to my jeep and we all climbed in. I told Alice that I would follow them

"Do we have to take the freeway" I asked

"Nope" Alice said

"Ok lets go"

After about 30 minutes we were pulling into their driveway. And what I saw was amazing. It looked just like their house back in Forks. Esme really likes her antiques.

"Ok Bella lets get this show on the road" Alice said as I climbed out of my Jeep.

The girls got out and each grabbed Rose or Alice's hand. I followed behind. I didn't see the silver Volvo that I was used to seeing in the driveway so I wondered if he was even here yet.

When I walked in I smelled all the Pie's that Esme had been making. I loved her pie's, heck I loved her cooking. Alice had me follow her into the kitchen. She kept the girls hidden.

"Hey mom we have a surprise for you" Alice said

Esme turned around and her face instinly lit up when she saw me. "Bella" She said as she walked towards me and hugged me. "How have you been dear" She asked

"O ive been good. How about you?" I asked

"Better now that my other daughter is here" She replied

I smiled at her.

"Mom where's Edward?" Alice asked

"Jasper, Emmett. And your dad took him to get more food."

"Oh good" Rose said

"Mom there is more to the surprise." Alice said

"Ok" Esme said looking confused.

Alice and Rose went into the living room and each came back with Emma and Erika in their arms. Esme looked at them and started crying. "Bella why don't you tell her" Rose said

"Um Ok… Esme I like you to meet Emma Rose and Erika Alice Swan." I said as I gaged her reaction.

"These are your granddaughters" I said slowly

She looked at me then back to the girls. I wasn't sure howshe was gunna react. What she did next surprised me. She started crying and came and hugged me.

"Really" she asked

I shook my head yes cause I to was now crying. She walked over to Rose who had Emma. "You are beautiful. Can I hug them." She asked me

"Ofcourse" I said

"Hi I am your grandma, you are Emma right"

Emma shook her head yes.

"Can I hold you"

Again Emma shook her head yes.

"Oh my god they are so beautiful. Bella I don't know what to say."

"I know I was stunned when I found out to" Rose said

"Mom we need your help" Alice said

"With what she said" Notlooking away from the girls

"Bella doesn't know how to tell Edward" Alice said

"Whose Edward" Erika asked

"um.. Erika, Emma hes your daddy" Rose said

I didn't know what to say to them. They just smiled when Rose told them that.

"We get to meet our daddy" Emma asked Esme

"Yes sweat pee" Esme said

"But now how to tell him, hes gunna be here shortly with the guys. Do Emmett and Jasper know" She asked

"Yeah we all ran into Bella at the college" Alice said

"ok" Esme said

"Well he might have an inkling when he sees them with Bella." She said

"Bella I think you should tell him when he gets here. That is after the shock of seeing you again starts to wear off." She said.

"What are we gunna do with the girls till then." I asked

"Well they will be there ofcourse" Esme said.

"Im not sure of this" I said

"Trust me dear it will all work out. Plus kill two birds with one stone Carlisle will be there to" She said

"Ok" was all I could say

At that moment the front door opened an in walked the boys. Jasper and Emmett walked right by me pretending to ignore me. Carlisle winked at me. I assumed that Esme told him I was coming and in walked the man I thought I would never see again. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me.

"Bella?" He said

"Surprise" was all I could get out.

**A/N How do you like it so far. Sorry to end it like that but it was getting to long and I needed to end it some where. So heres two chapters if you like the story let me know. Ill write the third one and possibly the fourth one up tonite. And post one or both tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry it tool me so long to get this out. I had family come over. They are finally at home so I should have more time to update.**

**I again don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 3: Lets get this show on the road

Epov

"Surprise" she said. Holy crap. What the hell is she doing here? This is the last person I thought I would see ever again. Why didn't anyone tell me? I was vaguely aware of the fact that I hadn't said anything in response and that my mouth was hanging open. I quickly recovered.

"Wow. It's been forever." Oh great state the obvious

"Yea it has, how have you been" She asked me.

"Oh you know same old same old. How have you been" That was awkward.

"Oh busy and tired. But that's life."

Wow I can't believe that the one girl I have been comparing all the other women to is right here in my parents kitchen with all my family, who don't look as shocked to see her as I do. Bet Alice has something to do with this. Wait Alice is holding a little girl. So is Rose. Wow they are very pretty girls to. Why do they look so familiar?

"Well who are those two lovely girls" I asked no one in particular

At that moment my mom suggested that we all go to the living room to sit and talk. That was weird. So we all headed to the living room. Bella was getting really nervous it looked like. Jasper just gave her a hug. What the heck is going on?

BPOV

So we were headed into the living room. I was about to tell the guy I was in love with still that these two beautiful girls were his daughters. Oh crap. My nervousness must have been showing because all of a sudden Jasper came up and hugged me and whispered in my ear "we are all here for you". That helped calm me down some. Once we were all situated and comfortable on the couches or the floor it got really quiet. I think they were all waiting for me to speak.

"Now Edward I want you to keep a very open mind about everything you here, understand" Carlisle said. Weird it's like he already knows

"Um ok. Is there something I should know" Edward asked

Ug here goes nothing. "Yes" I replied

He turned his attention fully on me. Since Jasper was sitting next to me he put a hand on my shoulder. It gave a little confidence and reassurance. I took a deep breath and reminded myself to breathe threw out this. After I let out that breath I started.

"Well Edward, after you left when we graduated I got really depressed and started getting sick all the time. My parents made me go to the doctor." I stopped there. He gave me this look that made me continue. "And what I found out at the doctor changed my life forever. They told me I was pregnant. So Edward these two beautiful girls over there are the fruits of that diagnostic."I stopped again. I was to nervous to continue. He looked really confused.

"Bella keep going its gunna be ok trust me" Alice said.

I slowly started saying the last part "Those are… your… daughters" I finally got out.

He went from confused to angry to confused again all in one flash... I barely missed it had I not been looking in his eyes I would have missed it.

After what seamed like forever he finally spoke. "My daughters. I have Daughters"

"Yes Edward you do" Carlisle said

"Dad why are you so calm about all this. You're acting like you already knew" Alice asked.

I didn't think it was unusual. Carlisle always acted calm and collected. But what he said next surprised even me. "That's because I did" he calmly stated.

"Wait what, how did you find out." I asked

"Well that's part of the reason I encouraged the kids to come back here for school. Charlie and I ran into each other a couple months ago. He told me then."

"You ran into my dad? When? Where? Why didn't I know about this?" I was starting to get upset.

"Bella dear calm down" Esme said.

"Bella the reason we didn't say anything is because we didn't want you to get nervous and decide to drop out of school. Charlie was really afraid of your reaction."

At this moment Edward decided to finally start talking "So let me get this straight, when I left you were pregnant and you never tried to come and find me" He asked?

"Well that's not entirely true" I said

"What are you talking about" he asked

"When I found out I asked my dad to try and track you guys down. Well he found you guys rather easily up in Alaska. I even flew up there and stayed for couple of months trying to get up the courage to tell one of you. I saw you guys all over town but I stayed hidden. When I finally decided to come out of the shadows and tell someone I saw Alice. I tried to approach her then I saw you and a blonde girl approach her. When I saw you with that girl I got even more nervous. I chickened out. I figured if you moved on then you deserved a chance at happiness. I felt that you would think I was trying to trap you or that you would be better off without the burden of a baby. You had such huge ambitions when we were in school. So at almost 7 months I gave up and returned to forks." I said

"You came after me" was all he said

"Well I wasn't going to. I figured you really didn't love me. But when I found out I was pregnant I decided I should" I said.

Once the shock wore off. That seamed like an eternity. He asked something I had been waiting years to hear. "Well can I meet them?"

I smiled and said "sure. Come over here girls"

"Can Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice come with us" Emma asked quietly.

I smiled at her and shook my head yes. So Alice and Rose carried my two nervous daughters over to Edward and me.

"Edward I would like you to meet Emma Rose and Erika Alice Swann" I said "Our daughters"

"Hello, I'm Edward"

"Oh no your not your our daddy" Erika said

We all laughed at that. At that she leaped onto Edward to give him a big hug. Her hugs were very similar to Emmett's. Emma was being a little shyer. I pulled her to me and told her it would all be ok.

Edward looked at her and smiled. When he smiled she instantly relaxed. Oh he just dazzled his daughter.

"I hate to ruin this reunion, but we do have a BBQ to cook for. And now we have to occasions to celebrate." Esme said

At that everyone got up and left except Edward and I. "Girls why don't you come help me in the kitchen. Come tell me what your favorite desert is and ill see if I can whip it up" Esme said

The girls both gave me questioning looks and I shook my head yes as to say it was ok. They ran after Esme into the kitchen leaving us alone.

I couldn't tell what Edward was thinking. I was starting to get nervous all over again. Especially since Jasper wasn't here anymore.

"Edward please tell me what you're thinking"

EPOV

"Edward please tell me what you're thinking" Bella asked me.

What was I thinking? I have no idea. My thought process was going to fast. Bella was here in my living room with my family. And we had two daughters together that i knew absolutely nothing about other than their names. Which apparently they were named after my sister and sister-in-law. Bella's other best friends aside from me of course.

"Um I don't know what to say"

"Anything. Are you mad that I never told you? What are you feeling? What do you think we should do about this situation? I understand if you never want to see me again. But please don't do that to the girls. They need their dad." Bella said.

Wait she thought I never wanted to see her again. Quite the opposite. It was all I ever dreamed about the last 3 ½ years. Her face her smell. Oh how I missed her. I wasn't gunna let this opportunity to spend time with her disappear. For whatever reason she was back in my life and we had a family together. Maybe this is what I needed to show her I still loved her. I was falling in love with my girls to. Yes my girls. I wanted to get to know them to.

"Oh silly Bella. No I'm not mad or disappointed. And why would you ever think I would not want you around. I'm sorry for what happened after graduation. It was just dad got a new job and wanted us all to follow. I did want you to follow but you had your own dreams that you needed to conquer. I never ment to hurt you. And I want us to spend time together as a family. I want you and me and the girls to get to know each other all over again. So how about we start now. Let's go enjoy our families company and ill get to start knowing our girls."

As I suspected Bella started crying. I held open my arms for her to come into. And that's just what she did. She clung to me for dear life. It felt like I was in heaven.


	4. Chapter 4bliss

**AN: Oh please forgive me. My life got really hectic for the last couple of weeks. Then I got writers block. I'm back now. So here's the next chapter.**

**Once again I do not own twilight or the characters. I do however own Emma and Erika.**

**Chapter 4: Bliss**

BPOV-

Its been one week since that BBQ. Everything seams to good to be true. Edward and I were slowly getting to know each other again. The girls were really taking to him. Erika loved hanging out with her uncle Emmett. She reminded me so much of Alice and Emmett it was scary at how much energy she had. Emma had many of the same interests as Edward and I but she could also have the energy as Alice espically when it came to shopping. Which, even though ive put up many protests, we were doing today. All the females were going shopping. Ofcourse we were going to the mall. Apparently Alice decided that we all needed a bonding trip with out the boys. Just us girls. She also decided that since Charlie was coming to town to spend his birthday with the girls and I that she would throw a surprise party for him. I tried to remind her that Charlie was like me and liked it very simple. Of course she wouldn't take no for an answer. So here we where at the Cullen's house getting ready to go.

"So how r we all going to fit into one car now? There's to many of us" I asked no one in particular

"Oh you'll see" to my astonishment Esme answered me. She laughed at the surprise written on my face. I guess she didn't want me to worry anymore cause next thing I knew we were walking towards the garage and what I saw made me laugh.

"You bought a van" I asked?

She gave me this mock hurt face the laughed "Yes, I told Carlisle that I wanted a vehicle that I could fit my growing family into. I also told him I was a grandma now and needed something that made look like it."

"So you want to look like a grandma" I asked confused?

"Just cause im a grandma doesn't mean I'm old and cant do anything. I'm the lively lets go have fun grandma" She simply replied.

I just stood there with my mouth open. She walked back into the house. Edward walked out afterwards and said "It's not as grandma'ish as you would think. Emmett and Rose tweaked with the engine. And added a lot of cool features. She bought booster seats for the girls and Jasper installed indivual dvd systems for them." He said

"Wow they are going to be spoiled rotten" I said

"Well with a family like mine that is just a given" he laughed

"Oh can I have the keys to your Jeep" He cautiously asked me?

I turned and looked at him with what the hell do you want my keys for look.

"Emmett wants to make sure your engine is well tuned and do an oil change for you" He said

I couldn't argue with that. I haven't had one done in a while. We walked back into the house and I handed him the keys. Esme, Alice, and Rose walked out of the living room looking like they were ready to go.

"Where are the girls" I asked?

"Oh Erika is in the den with Emmett and Emma is in the backyard with Jasper" Carlisle responded coming out of nowhere.

"Ill go get Erika if you want to go round up Emma" Edward said.

He was falling into the father role with out any hesitation. Although I think he was hiding something from I tried to ask if he was we would get interrupted.

"Sure" I replied.

I went to the backyard and what I saw made my heart swell. A few days ago they guys had built swings for the girls out in the backyard. Jasper was siting in one with Emma in his lap swinging. They looked to be in deep conversation. It was to cute. I walked back to the kitchen and grabbed my camera out of my purse. Edward stopped me before I could get any farther and said he was getting his and to meet him in the den. I followed him there and almost started laughing. Erika had one of Emmett's hats o backwards as did Emmett. They both were really into the video game. It was Mario Kart. They had really serious looks on their faces. I took a quick picture of the two of them. Then I told Edward to follow me. He nodded his head and followed me to the backyard. They both were in the same position. I quietly opened the sliding door and stepped out. Edward took a couple pictures first then I took mine. As I was taking my last picture Jasper looked up and laughed. He stopped the swing so Emma could get down. She ran to me. I told her it was time to go and to find her coat. Edward apparently had walked back in and told Erika the same thing. Once we were all ready to go. We headed to the garage.

"Girls, I know that pink is Emma's faviorite color and Purle is Erika's so that's how I got your seats so we could tell whose was whose without a fight" Esme said.

"Yes Grandma" They replied together.

We all laughed at that. The girls ran to the van followed by Esme and Alice. I turned and looked at Emmett and Edward. "If anything happens to my jeep, I'm gunna hold you two responsible" I pointed my finger at them

Edward threw his hands up in the air in defense and Emmett had a confused look on his face. But said okay. Edward walked to the van and gave each of the girls a hug. As I was walking up to the jeep I heard him say "now if you get to tired please tell your Aunts that your done and maybe they will take pitty on you unlike they do your mom"

"Ok Daddy" Again they said together.

We all climbed into the van for a day that im sure would be exhausting. I felt relieve wash over me as I saw that Esme was driving. I thought that with girls in the van she would not drive the Cullen way. Once again I underestimated this family.

EPOV-

I had they keys to her jeep. Check. Know I just needed to get the help of my brother and best friend. I went in search of them. I found them in the den playing Mortal Kombat. "Hey guys I need your help with something" I said.

"Does this have anything to do with me being held responsible if anything happens to Bells Jeep" Emmett asked?

"Yah, sorry should have told you sooner but I didn't think you would help me" I said

"What do you need our help with" Jasper asked

"I want to upgrade it like we did mom's van. But she needs a stereo to, she still has the original stereo in it"

"Really" Jasper asked

"I'm in" Emmett said dropping his controller.

"Me to" Jasper said.

"What are you guys up to" My dad asked as he walked in

"We are pimping Bella's ride" Emmett stated.

We all bursted out laughing at that comment. Once I calmed myself down I asked my dad if he wanted to help.

"I have nothing better to do, sure why not" He answered

At that we all went to the garage to decide what we wanted to do to her jeep. I really hope she likes what we do to it.

My cell beeped at that moment indicating I had a text.

_Edward,_

_We are at the mall and saw Tanya. Bella hasn't seen her yet. What the hell is she doing here. I thought you left her in Alaska and told her to not follow you._

_Alice._

Oh crap.


	5. Chapter 5 Secrets

**AN: I don't own twilight, the wonderful Stephanie Myer's does. I'm just having fun with them. I do however own Emma and Erika.**

**Chapter 5: Secrets**

BPOV:

Once we got to the mall Alice decided that now was a good time to go to the food court to eat a devise a plan. I was all for that. Once we got everyone food we went to sit down. She immediately started talking.

"I think we should go to Kids Gap first" Alice said. Apparently the point of this trip was to get my kids new outfits or rather a whole new wardrobe. Oh great. She rattled on for a few minutes then suddenly stopped. She was glaring at something. I looked in the area she was and couldn't see anyone. I saw lots of people I didn't know. Next thing I know she had pulled out her cell and was busy texting on in it. Probley to Jasper. I tried to get her out of her funk. Everyone did.

"Alice what's up" I asked her

"Huh what o nothing sorry" she replied.

APOV:

"Ok. I think we should go to the Kids Gap first" I said. As I finished my sentence I saw the one person I never wanted to see again. What the hell is she doing here I thought. Ugh I'm gunna kill him. She was supposed to stay there. And whose she with? Is that Mike and Jessica oh just great. Maybe that's just a coincidence. I decided to pull out my phone and text the one person who could give me answers.

_Edward,_

_We are at the mall and saw Tanya. Bella hasn't seen her yet. What the hell is she doing here? I thought you left her in Alaska and told her to not follow you._

_Alice._

I hit send. I tried to pay attention to the conversation. But the minute I did my cell beeped.

_Alice,_

_I did tell her to stay. I told her we were done and not to follow me. Please don't let her see Bella. Help._

_Edward._

_-E-_

_I'll try my best. No promises though. I really don't like her. I will TRY and contain myself but she is with Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley. I think I just saw Lauren to._

_A-_

I decided to send another text out for reinforcments.

_Rose-_

_I just saw Tanya over by the candy shop. Edward doesn't know why she's here and would like our help to keep her as far away from Bella as possible. Will you help me?_

_Alice-_

_PS Mike, Jessica, and Lauren are with her._

_**BEEP. BUZZZZ**_

_-Ali-_

_Oh crap that's not a good combination. They were so horrible to Bella in school. This doesn't look like its gunna turn out well. Thanks. Let me know if something happens. Especially if it involves the girls._

_E_

After reading that text I realized that Bella was saying something to me.

"Alice what's up" Bella asked me

"Huh what o nothing sorry"

_-E-_

_Ah you used my special name. How cute. I will let you know if anything happens. _

_-Ali_

_**BEEP BUZZZZ**_

_-A- _

_SHES WHAT!!!! THE BITCH IS HERE!! WHERE!!!!_

_-R-_

_-Rose-_

_Hey calm down you can't look pissed or Bella will know something is up. As long as we stir clear of them then we should be ok. Keep your temper in check. We are going to try and enjoy this day. We are here with are nieces remember. _

_-Alice-_

My mom was trying to say something to me.

"Alice what has you so concerned. Did something happen at the house" Mom asked me

"No mom. Jasper is just texting about how he and Emmett want new video games" I said

_**BEEP BUZZ**_

_-A-_

_For the girls and Bella I will keep my temper in check. But if that filthy excuse for a girl comes anywhere near us you can guarantee my temper will flare._

_-R-_

_Rose-_

_You are the best. I knew I could count on you._

_-Alice-_

"Alright girls let shop now that we are done eating" I said

Oh I hope today turns out ok.

EPOV-

Alice gave me her word that she would try her hardest to keep them away from each other. I really didn't care why Tanya was here. I just didn't want Bella and my daughters to have to deal with her. Tanya was horrible to Bella in school. It got worse when Bella and I started dating. Oh why did I ever agree to date her I don't know?

"Alright guys do we know what we want to do" Jasper asked.

I did I wanted to paint it a midnight blue and upgrade everything.

"Yeah everyone said.

"Well how bout we run over to circuit city for the stereo and other equipment and I can take it to the carwash so we can paint it as well" I said.

"Then we can hit the auto parts store so I can get everything for the upgrade" Emmett said

"Edward ill go with you to the carwash let them pick out the equipment" my dad said.

"Ok that's fine with me. Let's go guys" We all piled into Bella's jeep and were off. I hope everything was going ok at the mall.

BPOV

Ugh we had been shopping for almost three hours. My feet where hurting. I had like 10 bags in my hand. Alice had bought so much we had to make 2 trips already to the van. I thought she was going overboard and every time I tried to say anything Esme would interrupt and say that they all were catching up on lost time of spoiling the girls. I couldn't say anything after that.

"Alice I need to sit down. My feet are killing me" I said

"Ok, why don't you sit out here with the bags and we will all go in here" She replied

When I looked at the store I readily agreed. I did not want to go into a toy store with the girls. I sat down on the bench outside with all the bags as they walked in. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the 4 people I thought I would never ever have to see again. What are they doing here? They started walking towards me once they noticed me

"Well hello _Isabella"_ Tanya sneered.

"Hello" I calmly replied.

"Bella is that you, wow how long has it been. What have you been up to" Jessica asked

Mike just stood there staring at my boobs. I was starting to regret my decision to sit outside. This is just going to be the icing on the cake I thought.

"I'm doing ok" I replied

Alice and my girls walked out then. Ok my rather excited girls.

"MOMMY, MOMMY you got to see what auntie Alice bought us" Erika said walking up to me.

"Yah it's so cool" Emma said next

Tanya looked at the girls with shock and then everything went down hill.

"Alice how have you been. Haven't seen you in months. How's my Edward doing" Tanya asked.

"What do you mean your Edward" Alice asked?

At this moment Rose and Esme walked out. Rose looked ready to fight.

"Emma, Erika why don't we go get some Ice Cream" Esme suggested

"Oh can we MOMMY" Emma asked

"Yeah I think that is a good idea" I said

I mouthed 'thank you' to Esme. She shook her head in a reply and said "no problem".

I turned my attention back to the unwanted guests.

"So Bella who was that" Lauren decided to but in

"Not that its any of your business those are my daughters" I said

All four of them looked shocked. "They, they, they…. Look like him Tanya" Jessica stammered

"That they did don't they" Tanya replied.

"Does that mean that the rumors from forks are true? Are you a WHORE Bella" Lauren asked.

I instantly got pissed. Apparently so did Rose.

"IF ANYONE IS A WHORE HERE IT IS YOU TWO" Rose screamed and pointed at Tanya and Lauren.

"Oh really Rose who was the long list of guys they slept with, you or me" Tanya replied back.

"Well since I didn't try and sleep with every guy in Forks or Kodiak then my guess would be you" Rose snapped.

"Ok everyone just SHUT UP" Alice said

We all just turned are attention to Alice.

EPOV-

We decided that after we got the jeep done we would go find the girls at the mall and see if they wanted to go to Olive Garden with us. Dad called Mom. When she picked up dads face fell something apparently was wrong. When he hung up he said "Emmett drive towards the entrance, your mom, Emma, and Erika are sitting out front eating ice cream".

"Where are Alice, Rose, and Bella? Carlisle" Jasper asked

"They ran into some unexpected and unwelcome people" He replied.

Oh crap. We got to the entrance and there was my mom and Daughters. They looked so cute together.

We all got out of Emmett's Jeep and walked over to mom. When we got close mom said "They are over by K&B Toys. Carlisle and I will stay with the girls; you three should go see if you might be able to diffuse the situation."

"OK mom we are going" I replied

BPOV-

"Now Tanya what makes you think that Edward belongs to you" Alice asked

She didn't respond just smirked.

"Well you gunna answer or just look there with the ugly ass smirk" Rose asked

At that Tanya swung at Rose. Hitting her square in the jaw. I just stood there perplexed. Tanya had the balls to hit Rose. Rose lunged for her but was stopped by two enormous arms. Emmett was whispering something in her ear. Jasper unfortunately didn't get to Alice in time. She jumped on Tanya and was pulling her hair. Jasper ran and pulled her off of Tanya.

"Alice your A BITCH" Tanya spat at her. I couldn't do anything I just sat there with open mouth. When Tanya spotted Edward she walked up to him and tried to kiss him when he wouldn't let her she just clung to him.

"Edward, honey, I missed you" She cooed.

I think I'm gunna be sick. I feel the bile coming up. I need to get out of here quick. Is this what he's been hiding from me? I couldn't take it anymore I ran off towards the nearest bathroom.

EPOV-

Oh this is definitely not good. When we rounded the corner I saw Tanya deck Rose. Emmett took off. I couldn't believe she decked Rose. Everyone knows not to start something with Rose. Emmett reached Rose in time but unfortunately Jasper and I didn't think about Alice. She jumped on Tanya and was pulling her hair. Jasper ran to Alice and pulled her down. "Alice your A BITCH" Tanya spat at her.

Bella looked so shocked as to what had happened. The Tanya spotted me. She walked up to me and tried to kiss me when I wouldn't let her she just clung to me. "Edward, honey, I missed you" She cooed.

Ugh I was gunna be sick. Then I looked at Bella. She looked like she to was going to be sick. Then before I could get Tanya off of me and explain Bella took off.

"Ill go after her, Rose come with me" Alice said "Look after are bags please guys. Oh and Edward FIX this" She said as her and Rose took off after Bella.

I tried prying Tanya off of me. When I was finally successful I sat down on the bench and start pinching the bridge of my nose. I did not want to deal with this now or ever. I told her to stay and not follow. It was bad enough when I found out we were both going to the same college in Alaska. Now she had to follow me here and screw things up. "Tanya what are you doing here" I asked

"I followed you here. And it's a good thing I did. That Skank ex-girlfriend of yours is trying to weasel herself back into your families life and I wont have it" she said

"EXCUSE ME WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SKANK" Emmett screamed

"Emmett calm down yelling isn't going to help" I said

"What? We all know she was cheating on him in high school, even tried to sleep with Mike. And look now she has two little girls to prove how much she sleeps around. Bet she doesn't even know who the dad is" Tanya said

"I looked at Tanya. I was starting to get pissed.

"Tanya she did not cheat on me, I don't know what your up to but leave Bella and I out of it. And o told you we were done. We weren't even together that long. What a week, two tops" I said

"Well that's where your wrong Edward we are far from done. We aren't' done till I say we are done"

"Tanya. I want you to stay as far away from me as possible. Not only me but my family. That includes Bella and our daughters. If you don't then I will have you charged with harassment."

"Did you just say our daughters" Jessica finally asked

"Yes Jessica. Those two girls are my daughters"

"Wow man. You had kids and ignored them. What kind of father are you" Mike decided to speak.

When he said that I stood up and was ready to punch him. Jasper stepped in front of me and told them to leave. They debated it and one by one left. Tanya lingered but finally got the hint and left. I sat back down and put my hands on my face. I hope Rose and Alice were able to calm Bella down.

As I thought that they rounded the corner. Bella didn't look to happy but she looked better.


	6. Chapter 6 Charlie's Surprise

**Chapter 6: Discussions & Charlie's Surprise**

**BPOV-**

Yesterday had been a whirlwind of emotions. After everything that went down at the mall Edward decided he wanted to explain everything.

**FLASHBACK- LASTNIGHT.**

"**Bella can we talk" Edward asked?**

"**Sure"**

"**I want to apologize for everything that happened tonight"**

"**Why would you need to apologize?"**

"**Because of the way Tanya acted"**

"**Its not like you had control of her. You took care of it so its ok. Alice and Rose explained. I'm not mad. We aren't together. So its all ok. The girls didn't see it. That's all I care about."**

"**What exactly did Alice and Rose tell you?"**

"**Just that when you guys started school up there you found out that Tanya was going to school there to. And she wouldn't quite asking you out on dates so you finally gave in and agreed. They said you guys only went on like two dates and she automatically thought that meant you were hers. Kind of silly."**

"**Well that's all true. I want you to know that I never ever slept with her."**

"**Why would it matter if you slept with her or not. It would have been your descion."**

**I was really glad that they didn't sleep together but I didn't want to let him know how that made me feel. I still didn't know what was going on with us but I wanted to find out.**

**END FLASH BACK.**

I was so relieved to find out he told her to but out of his life or he was going to file a harassment charge. Although my gut was telling me this wasn't the last we have heard from her.

So here I was helping decorated the Cullen's backyard for Charlie's surprise party. I was hoping that Alice wouldn't go to overboard. But from the looks of it she went in between my idea and her idea. I could live with that. All of a sudden Home by Daughtry started playing. I felt the vibration in my pocket so I pulled out my cell.

"Hi dad" I answered

"_Hey Bells, How are you"_

"I'm doing good. Where you at?"

"_About 15 minutes away from your exit. Where we meeting for lunch?"_

"Well we are meeting for coffee, just you and me, then meeting up with the girls for dinner later tonight. Want to go to the coffee shop just down the road from me?"

"_Sounds like a plan. Where will the girls be?"_

"Angela and Ben are taking them for me."

"_Well that's good. Ill see yah in half an hour. Bye Bells."_

"Alright dad. See yah then. Bye"

I put my phone back into my pocket. I walked over to where Alice and Angela were talking and told them I was heading out and I would call when we were getting close. I went to find the girls. I found them with Edward and Emmett on the swings.

"Girls, I'm heading to go meet up with Grandpa Charlie. Ill be back soon."

"Alright mommy" Erika said

"Aww mommy I want to see Granpa" Emma said

"And you will get to. I'm bringing him back here after words."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you to girls, bye"

I walked out to my "new and improved jeep". I still couldn't believe they had done this.

**Flashback**

**After everything that happened at the mall I was just looking forward to getting in my jeep and heading home. When we all finally pulled up I didn't see my Jeep.**

"**Hey guys where's my Jeep at" I asked**

"**Follow us its in the garage" Emmett said**

"**Why is it in the garage"**

"**Drying" Emmett said quietly. I wouldn't have heard him if I wasn't walking right next to him. I stopped and just gave him a "what the hell" look. He just kept walking pulling me along with him. When we reached the garage Jasper put his hands over my eyes. When the lights got turned on he removed them.**

"**Surprise" Edward, Emmett, Jasper and to my even more surprise Carlisle. When I looked at my jeep I gasped.**

"**What… What… What… happened to my jeep" I stuttered. It looked like they had painted it. It was a beautiful midnight blue and were the windows tinted blue to.**

"**Do you like it" Edward asked?**

"**I thought you were just doing a tune up" **

**Emmett started laughing. "Bells this is a tune up. We never specified what kind we were going to do"**

"**Would you like to see the inside" Jasper asked?**

"**The inside is different? Guys this is to much" I said**

"**Bella please accept it we wanted to do it" Carlisle explained**

"**You helped" I asked him?**

"**Oh yah didn't want anything to go wrong with it. I may be a doctor but I know my way around a car just like Emmett" He said.**

**I laughed at that. When I got inside I was shocked again. There was a brand new CD, MP3, DVD player in my dash. It even had a spot for IPod hook ups. When I looked in the back I saw that the girls had their own entertainment set ups. DVD players.. "Are those laptop computers"**

"**Um.. Yea so they can play other games other than PS3 OR XBOX 360" Edward said**

"**Do you hate it" He asked**

"**Surprisingly no. I love it, Thank you. But how am I gunna be able to repay you all?"**

"**Silly Bella. You don't need to. We did it for you and the girls. Think of it as us making up for lost time." Esme said. I didn't even notice them come in.**

"**Well thank you all"**

**END FLASHBACK**

I was now sitting outside of the small coffee shop waiting for my dad. We had so much to talk about. When I finally saw him pull in I was surprised to see he had Sue and Seth with him. I didn't know he was spending time with them.

"Hi Dad" I said as soon as he parked and got out.

"Hi Bella"

"Hi Sue, Seth. I wasn't expecting you two today how are you" I asked?

"Hello Bella dear. I'm doing just fine. Nice day we are having" Sue replied

"Hey Bella." Seth said

We all walked into the coffee shop. Was it just me or did my dad look more nervous then normal.

Once we all got our drink orders and sat down I noticed Charlie fidgeting.

"So Dad what's new in forks?"

"Oh nothing really" ok that was odd. Wait is that a ring on Sue's finger. What's going on here.

"Bella I need to tell you something. I don't want you to be upset."

"Okay dad just tell me"

"Well I never told you that sue and I have been seeing each other for a little over a year now" Wow I was really unobservant when it came to Charlie's life. "Well last month I asked Sue to marry me. Her and Seth are going to e moving into the house with me."

"Wow dad I'm glad to hear that. That's good news. Sue i'm so happy for you. Congrats. And a brother wow. A little late in life but hey better late then never." Charlie let go of the breath he had been holding and Smiled brightly.

"So what's new with you Bella" Sue asked

"Well I ran into some old friends at school a couple months ago" I said

"Oh who" Charlie said. He had this weird look on his face almost like he was saying yeah and I bet I know who they were.

"Um Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper andedward." I rushed the last part.

"Excuse me did you say Edward" Sue asked

I looked up from my cup of coffee and shock my head yes. "Well did you talk to him" she asked.

I sighed. I knew this conversation was coming. "Yeah I did. I also told him that Emma and Erika were his."

"And how did he take that" Charlie asked?

"Surprisingly well. He has turned out to be a great father. He does stuff with the girls as often as possible. Helps me out as much as possible. He stepped into the roll nicely."

"That's good" Sue said.

It had been about half an hour and we needed to head to the Cullen's for the party. "Well we should get going. Seth you can ride with me in my jeep if you want. Dad and sue why don't you follow me to pick the girls up and we will decide from there what we are doing." Everyone agreed to my plan. Once we all climbed into the vehicles we took off. It took me 15 minutes to get back to the Cullen's. Once we were about 5 minutes away I pulled out my cell and called Alice.

"_Hey Bella, where are you?"_

"_About 5 minutes away. We have some other guests with us to"_

"_Oh who"_

"_Sue and Seth"_

"_Oh that's cool"_

"_Alice there's more to it then that"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_My dad apparently has been dating Sue for over a year, he asked her to marry him last month"_

"_WHAT!!! YOUR DAD IS GETTING MARRIED! THAT IS SO AWESOME"_

"_Alice calm down. I'm about to pull in get everyone ready. Okay"_

"_Okay see yah in a few. Bye"_

"_Bye"_

Seth gave me this do I even want to know look. "So we are going to see Alice huh" He asked

"Yeah please don't tell my dad. It's a surprise. Totally not my idea. She wanted to see him and throw him a party. I don't see this going over to well"

"Oh don't worry I wont say a word. I can't wait to see the Cullen's again"

"Oh Rose and Jasper are there to"

"I figured"

We finally pulled up into the yard and I parked in front of the garage. Charlie parked next to me. Why hadn't I noticed he wasn't driving the crusiour before now.

"Hey dad when did you get the new car"

"Oh couple weeks ago. I meant to tell you. I retired from the police force. So I bought this Honda. Do you like it"

"Yeah its pretty nice."

"Why don't we all go in and get the girls. Angela is expecting us."

Seth snorted behind me. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ok Bells lets go. Lead the way."

We walked up the steps and I knocked. Angela opened the door and lead us in. As soon as the door was closed everyone jumped out and either yelled "SURPRISE CHARLIE" or "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHARLIE" with the exception of the girls who yelled "HI GRANDPA CHARLIE". Needless to say Charlie was surprised. He had this look of what the hell on his face.

"Well what a surprise Charlie" Sue said

"Charlie you ok" Carlisle asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine just wasn't expecting this. Am I right to assume my daughter had nothing to do with this and it was an Alice idea" He asked

"Yep" My girls said

"Where is that little pixie at" Charlie asked

"Right here. Oh my gosh Charlie it's so good to see you. I missed you. And I hear your getting married so exciting. If you need any help with planning the wedding please let me know. I love to do it. Come sit down over here and we will catch up." Alice spat at my dad.

"Wow Alice calm down he just got in the door. How are you Charlie?" Esme asked.

"You guys did all this for me. Why thank you Alice" Charlie said

"And I'm fine thank you Esme."

"You are welcome."

"Grandpa, Grandpa. You have to come meet our daddy. He's so nice and funny. Oh you have to see how the backyard is decorated. We helped it's so cool" Erika said excitedly. Wow she reminds me so much of Alice.

"Woo there pumpkin lets do one at a time. Know where is your daddy"

Uh-o this can't be a good decision.

"Right here Charlie" Edward said.

"Good to see you Edward. Can I talk to you privately?"

"Sure"

**EPOV**

Bella gave me the 'I'm sorry I didn't know this was going to happen look'. When I walked by her I whispered in her ear and told her it was ok. She relaxed a little.

"So Charlie what did you need to talk to me about"

"Well I see that you are involved with the girls. How are you dealing with all of this news?"

"Well I like to think that I am doing ok. I'm not freaking out and running away. Dad says that's a really good thing. Although I wish she would have been able to tell me sooner. But you can't change the past."

"That's true you can't. How are you going to fix the future though"

"What do you mean"

"Well do you want to be a family with my daughter and the girls or do you want to continue life the way it is now and only see the girls occasionally?"

"Well I've been thinking about this a lot and part of the reason I agreed to switch schools was cause dad told me that Bella was going here, I made a huge mistake telling her to stay behind and start a life without me. I am still in love with her. I just wasn't myself with out her. I felt like there was a piece missing from me. So I'm trying to fix things. I would love to be married to Bella and be a family with her but I'm leaving the ball in her court. If all she wants is a friend then I will be a friend and a father to the girls then so be it."

"Wow u have thought a lot about this. I'm going to say that what ever makes Bella happy I'm going with. But honestly I hope you get her back. I think you were always suppose to be together."

After he said that he left and went back to the party. This is definitely some good news. I was gunna try and talk to Charlie before I started try and asking Bella on a date. Now that he already gave it I just need to ask her.


	7. Chapter 7 Asking Bella

**Chapter 7- Asking Bella**

**EPOV**

I have been thinking all week on how to ask Bella to go on a date with me. Now that I had Charlie's ok I was trying and not succeeding very well at asking her out. I finally gave up and went to the one person I knew that could help me out at all.

"Ali… U in here" I asked walking into her house. Her car was out front so I knew she had to be here.

"Yah Edward. Hello to you too brother. I'm in the spare bedroom with the girls"

"Well hey Kiddos, what are you guys doing today?"

"We are helping Aunt Alice paint this room" Erika said.

"Yeah don't tell mommy though. It's a surprise." Emma said

"A surprise huh, and why is it a surprise"

"Well its not really a surprise for Bella, I'm just turning the spare bedroom into a room for the girls so they can spend weekends here with me to" Alice said "I just don't want Bella freaking cause I'm spending money on them"

I laughed at that. Apparently Esme and Alice think alike cause Esme was turning one of the rooms into a room for the girls to. But that was a surprise for the girls. Bella was okay with it.

"Is there something you needed Edward, or are you just dropping by to keep me company today" Alice asked?

"You know me to well Ali. Yeah I need to ask you something"

"Okay, girls why don't you go wash up and you can go play in the yard while I make lunch" The girls took off for the bathroom.

"Alright Eddie lets go make lunch"

Once in the kitchen Alice went to the fridge and took out the lunch meat and supplies to make sandwiches. "So what's up? And don't think your gunna get away with just standing there and not helping. Make your self useful" She said.

"Yes Ma'am" I said

"So… I need help. I'm kind of embarrassed that I even need to ask" I stammered

"So I'm guessing it has something to do with Bella then right" She asked

"Yeah. I want to ask her on a date after I had that talk with Charlie I just don't know how to go about it. There has been to much time between us."

"Well Edward if I remember last time you sent her flowers and then asked her. But if you're being shy and thinking she will tell you no then Why not send her flowers at work with a card and ask her on the card?"

"Wow that is a good idea, I knew there was a reason I came to you instead of Emmett."

"Well I'm always a better choice than him" she laughed "How bout we take these sandwiches out to the girls then you can go to a florist and get a arraignment and ask her to escort you to dinner tonight. Ill keeps the girls if she asks. We can camp on the living room floor. I'm sure Jasper will enjoy it."

I hugged her "you're the best sister ever" We took the sandwiches outside and ate lunch with the girls. After we were done I told them Bye and went to a florist. I ordered an arrangement of roses and Freesias. I wrote a card that said. _**Care**__**to join me for an Italian dinner sans kids? Text yes or no. –Edward**_I told the florist where Bella's work was and went home to await her answer.

**Bpov**

As I was sorting threw all the books that had been returned to the college library somebody walked in with a big floral arrangement. They took it to the main librarian. I turned around thinking _nobodoy would send me flowers. There was a time but he moved on. I wish he hadn't. Ugh I still love him. Why?_ I was pulled from my thoughts by the Librarian walking my way with the arrangement.

"Bella these are for you" She said

"Excuse me... for me? Who are they from?"

"I didn't look" She said.

"Um… Thanks" I replied as she handed them to me. She smiled and turned around to walk away. When I looked down I saw something that surprised me. _Fressias... only Edward ever sent me these and orange-pinkish roses again only Edward ever sent me this kind of arrangement. _I looked at the card to figure out who it was from. It said _**Care to join me for an Italian dinner sans kids? Text yes or no. –Edward**__ Holy crap. He's asking me to dinner. What do I say? Ofcourse I want to but what if this is to only to get on good terms for the girls._ I was once again pulled from my thoughts by my name being called. "Bella, Bella you in there" Angela said

"Oh, hey Ang. Yah just lost in thought" I said.

"Wow who are the flowers from. Wait isn't that the arrangement that Edward use to send you" She asked.

"Um yep "I replied

"Well who are they from" She asked. I couldn't answer so I handed her the card. "WOW" was all she said, "What are you going to do" She finally asked

"Well I want to. But I don't know" I said.

"Well good thing it's our lunch time, let's go and talk" She said.

With that we were off to the College Pub. I couldn't decide what to do. My brain was on overdrive. At that moment my phone buzzed indicating a text. When I looked at it I noticed it was from Alice.

_B-_

_Have u decided if you need me to babysit tonight? I offered Edward when he told me he was asking you on the date but I haven't heard from him._

_Ali.-_

_So Alice knew about this. I hope this wasn't her idea and he's not just going along with it. Ugh why is this so complicated?_

_Ali-_

_No I haven't decided. I'm confused. I'm at lunch with Ang. Ill let you know soon. This wasn't your idea was it? You didn't put him up to it?_

_Bell_

"Who was that" Angela asked me?

"Alice. Apparently he told her he was going to ask me and she's offering to watch the girls. I can't help but wonder if she's the one who pushed him into it" I said.

"You honestly believe that Alice had anything to do with it" she asked?

"I wouldn't put it past her"

"Oh Bells you didn't see you two at that party. He still loves you. I think this was all his idea."

**Buzz Buzz Buzz**

_Bell-_

_As much as I would love to take credit for this idea. It was solely Edward's. He just asked my advice on the idea. I'll tell you what I told him it's a good idea you guys belong together. Hence why I offered to babysit. I love you so just say yes._

_Ali_

"She says she didn't have anything to do with" I told Angela

"Well then now you have to say yes to him. What if this the start of you two again"

"We can't just pick up where we left off. We've both changed and grownup some. Some more than others. I want to I really do I'm just scared."

"Don't be Bells, he loves you. And as much as he screwed up back then he's trying to make it right."

"Your right. He is trying. Well guess I'm going on a date."

_Ali_

_Okay. Yes ill need a babysitter tonight. But I have a feeling you already knew that. And thank you._

_Bell_

_Edward-_

_YES_

_Bella_

**BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ**

_Bell-_

_Awesome. I'm going to your house to pick clothes up for the girls. Be at my house as soon as you get of work. That's at 3 right? We have work to do on you._

_Ali_

_**Oh dear lord here we go again**__._

_Ali_

_Yes I'm done at 3 ill see you then._

_Bell_

**Buzz Buzz Buzz**

_B-_

_Thank you. I'll pick you up at 7? Where will you be?_

_E-_

_**Buzz Buzz Buzz**_

_Bell_

_Good. Tell my brother to pick you up at my house around 7._

_Ali_

_Ali _

_Dear lord, you need that much Bella Barbie time? Love you_

_Ali_

_E- _

_Alice's house at 7 works for me._

_B_

"Well here goes Bella Barbie AGAIN" I said

Angela just laughed at me. "I'm coming with you. But we better head back to work to finish our work"

When she said that I realized our half hour lunch was done. We got up and disposed of our lunch trays and headed back to the library.


	8. the date

**AN: I am so sorry. I am falling on my knees kissing your guys feet. I gravel for forgivness. I got a huge writers block and it didnt go away until late last night. So here is the next Chapter. I hope its what you guys were wanting. So on with the story. Oh yah I dont own Twilight or any of the characters.. Other than Emma and Erika. Here you go.**

**The Date**

**BPOV:**

When Angela and I arrived at Alice and Jasper's after work I was getting butterflies in my stomach. Ang had told me many times on the drive over that it would be ok. "It's not like this is your guy's first date" she said. I laughed at that. "Your right it's not, but it's been years since we have gone on one and we are both older now". She rolled her eyes at me.

When we walked threw the door I was greeted by two very hyper and excited girls.

"Mommy is it true. Do we get to stay with Aunty Alice" Emma asked?

"Do we, do we, do we" Erika shouted and jumped at the same time.

"Yes girls you do" I laughed.

They ran off excitedly towards the backyard. In the next few minutes I was bombarded by a very excited Pixie.

"We have alot of work to do Bella, we are heading to the mall right now" She said

"Wait whose going" I asked

"We are silly" she replied

"Oh Alice i'm sure you have something perfect here can't we just skip the mall today we won't have enough time for Bella Barbie"

She looked at her watch and sighed "you're right, you owe me. All right missy upstairs.... MARCH"

Angela and I laughed as we walked up to her beautiful master bedroom. I stopped when i saw the mess. Angela bumped into me when i did.

"Alice what happened here" I asked?

"Only torpedo Alice" Jasper answered while exciting the bathroom. He hugged me as he made his escape downstairs.

"Wow" was all Angelea got out before Alice practically threw me in the shower. While in the shower I started wondering what to expect. Would it be like are dates use to be easy going and fun or would it be akward and quiet. Neither one of us was the is the same. I know i've grown alot in the last couple of years. When the water started getting cold I realised I needed to get out soone or feel the wrath of Alice. When I got out I saw the dark blue almost black one shoulder shirt and black skirt that fell just above my knees sitting on the counter.

"Alice what the hell is this" I asked once I saw the undergarments.

"Just put it on trust me" she said.

Once I was done I noticed Rose was there also.

"Hello Rose" I said

Her response was "sit"

I sighed.

Three hours later they were done. Three frickin hours. By this time Edward was down stairs.

**EPOV**

As I entered Alice and Jasper's I was suddenly pounced on by my two beautiful (apparently hyper) daughters.

"Daddy, daddy we are staying at Aunt Alice's" Emma practicly screamed at me,

My brothers lughed from the living room. Watching me try and hold the two very bouncy girls.

"Yes girls you are. Now how much sugar have you had"

"Whats sugar" Erika asked

"Candy, cookied, junk food" I said

"Oh none we are just excited. Mommy wont let us have any" Emma said.

Oh wow they are just like Alice. At that moment Emmett was doing a low whistle.

"Damn Bells, you clean up nice"

"Watch your language Emmett!" Bella scowlded

"You need to put money in Papas bad word jar Uncle Em" Emma said

We all laughed except Emmett, he was pouting. When Bella finally got to the bottom of the stairs it took my breath away.

"Mommy you look really pretty" Erika said

"Yeah mommy you do" Emma commented

When she reached me, cause i couldn't move, she smiled at me and that popped me out of my trance.

"I'm sorry" I said "You look gorgeous, these are for you" I said as i handed her a dozen roses mixed with smiled.

"You ready to go" I asked

"Yes" she replied while handing the flowers to Alice. Emmett chose this moment to speak up again.

"Now kids I know I don't need to go over the ground rules of a first date with you so go have fun, let lose and don't come home early. We've got it covered if you don't want to come home at all" He said as he winked at Bella.

"Lets go before he says something else" Bella said as she slipped her coat on. She bent down kissed both girls and told them to be good for Alice and Jasper. When she was done I gave the girls a goodnight kiss and we left.

I was all of a sudden feeling nervous. Why I didn't know why. We slipped into a comfortable silence as I drove to the new Itallian restaurant in sowntown Seattle. When we arrived they took us to a secluded spot overlooking the puget sound.

"It's gorgeous Edward, how did you find it"

"Actually Jasper helped design this restaurant"

"Really thats awesome"

"Yeah, he's persuing his dream, I'm proud of him."

"What about you Edward, you always wanted to compose are you persuing your dream"

"Well yes and no. i'm going to become a music teacher and work on composing on the side."

"I knew you would do something good with your life" She said

Are conversation continued like that threwout the rest of dinner. After I payed we walked back to the volvo,

"Hey I want to take you some place" Bella said

"Ok. But i'm driving how are we going to get there" I asked

" Simple.... I will give you directions just like when we were in high school" She laughed at that.

"Oh, ok. Lets go. Direct away"

About half an hour later and her telling me where to go. I finally had to ask "Are we lost last like last time, to"

She stuck her tongue out at me "No we are not i'm just making you take the long way"

"Oh"

Four more turns later and she said "We are here, sorta"

"What do you mean sorta"

"Well we kinda have to walk another 20 minutes or so"

I was shocked we were in the middle of god knows where and she wants to walk.

"Okay fine but i'm not letting you walk you can climb on my back and direct again"

She laughed and agreed. When we were walking for about 15 minutes she covered my eyes and said " keep walking straight"

"What if I trip"

"Silly Edward you wont. now walk please"

I close my eyes and slowly walked forward. After what seamed like forever but was only 2 minutes actually she said to stop.

"Okay you can open your eyes"

When i did I gasped. It was so similar to our meadow back in Forks. There even was a river runing threw it.

"How did you find this" I asked

"That's kinda a sad and embarrasing story" She said

I walked to her and looked in her eyes. "Nothing you tell me will ever make me think any differently of you. My feelings for you have never changed I love you, Always have always will"

"Really"

"I am 100% sure if that. I don't want anyone else"

After that I leaned in she started to close her eyes. I took that as my ok an dwent for it. The minute are lips touched there was a shock that passes threw us. It was some electric current. This kiss felt like hime. All to soon she pulled away.

" I love you to, Forever" She said


End file.
